


Strange(er) things than fiction.

by GothicRebels



Category: Dr Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicRebels/pseuds/GothicRebels
Summary: Tony didn’t think the love of his life would be a weird, sarcastic wizard. Stephen didn’t think the love of his life would be a sarcastic, short mechanic either.





	1. Meeting the Strange(er)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic. Please give any feedback, it is much appreciated! This is my first attempt at a slowburn fic so sorry if the heat gets turned up too quickly!  
> ________________________________________________
> 
> I’d like to thank my editor: TheDragonOfHyrule on tumblr. Also shoutout to myself on tumblr: GothicConspiracies.

Tony sighed, looking at his now destroyed workshop. He had been testing new Iron Man Suit deployment and it wasn’t going well. He needed some fresh air. He grabbed his sun glasses and walked out of his workshop, and out of the Tower, onto the street. He didn’t know where he was walking, but it didn’t matter. He needed to clear his head. He stopped to get a donut and a coffee, and then kept on walking. He decided to cross the street, and someone in a red sports car almost ran him over. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!” He exclaimed, continuing on his path, he finished his coffee and kept walking. Then he saw a building that looked halfway abandoned and curiosity got the better of him. He tried the door only to find it unlocked. He walked in, the doors slamming behind him, which made him jump a bit. He looked around. “Hello?” He called out. He picked up a corked glass container and uncorked it, smelling it. A voice came from behind him. “I wouldn’t drink that if I were you.” Tony whirled around and summoned his gauntlet from his watch, and aimed it at the man. “Who are you?” Tony gave him a look up and down. He was gorgeous, perfect symmetrical bone structure, great facial hair, beautiful eyes... He was wearing some weird robes and a... Cape? “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. And I know who you are, Mister Stark... What do I owe the pleasure?” Stephen asked, putting his hands behind his back. Tony let his gauntlet fall back into his watch. “I was just wandering around...”

“Just wandering around, hm?” Stephen stepped closer, towering over Tony. 

Tony cleared his throat and looked up at Stephen. God, he’s tall... He crossed his arms defensively and shifted his weight on one foot.

“You seem nervous, Stark. Is there anything I could... Help you with?”

God, even his teasingly taunting tone was sexy as fuck. Tony cleared his throat once more and answered, standing as straight as he could. “Maybe... You play chess, Stephen?” Tony asked, halfway circling Stephen. Stephen stood up straight and maintained his stoic look as per usual. “Yes, I do.” Tony nodded. “Then wait for my next move, Doctor.” Tony grinned.

Stephen gave him a curious look, nodding. “I was unaware we were playing. But I happily accept a challenge.” Tony looked him over and suddenly he could hear Boston’s ‘ _More than a feeling_ ’ playing in his head. This guy was definitely flirting with him and he was caught off guard. But, he recovered quickly. “Tell me, Stephen... What do you think these... Artifacts... Are worth?” He asked. Stephen raised his chin and spoke simply. “They’re all priceless, Mister Stark. Irreplaceable relics that hold together and defend this world and the universe from constant attack.”

Tony looked over to him as he poked one of the relics. “Hm. I see...” He turned towards him, taking a few steps forward, about to open his mouth to say something when his phone rang. The ringtone was a rock version of ‘ _The Itsy Bitsy Spider‘_. He put up a finger and answered it. “What is it, underoos?” Tony asked. “Yes, I will make lasagna for dinner.Is that it? I’m a bit busy. Yeah. I’ll see you later, champ.” Tony hung up. “Sorry, that was my ki- The kid. The kid.” Stephen gave a short, small, simple chuckle. “It’s alright to think of them as your own, Tony. He’s a brilliant kid.” Tony rose an eyebrow. “How do you know my s- Peter. How do you know Peter?” Tony asked. “I met him at a coffee shop once, and helped him with some of his homework. He’s been coming by ever since and won’t leave me alone. Not that I mind though, he’s excellent at debate. And chess.”

Tony hummed. “Yes, he is somewhat of a genius.” Damnit, he missed his window of opportunity to flirt with Stephen in that round. “...So. Is it.... Hard?.... Maintaining this big building by yourself?” Tony asked with a small allure in his voice, walking over to Stephen, his hands behind his back. Stephen chuckled and tilted his head slightly. “Sometimes. It can get a bit... Lonely. But sometimes your best friend is yourself. But I’m sure you wouldn’t know anything about that, now would you...” Stephen leaned down and whispered into Tony’s ear. “ _Anthony_?” This made Tony shiver a bit, and get goosebumps on his arms. One of his major turn ons were people whispering in his ear. And another was tall men, check... So far, Tony really wanted Stephen. And... For once, it seemed like he wanted him more than just a quick fuck as well, and Tony knew it. He wanted to be committed to Stephen...

The tension was there, both men felt it for sure. Tony bit his lip and chewed it, looking up at Stephen who was smirking now. Stephen put his hand on Tony’s shoulder, pushing him with little force against the wooden staircase wall. He had him boxed in. Tony let out a small gasp in surprise, not expecting Stephen to do that. Suddenly, Stephen’s mouth was on his mouth, and he groaned loudly into it, moving his hands up to Stephen’s shoulders. He opened his mouth, letting Stephen’s tongue invade his mouth and explore it freely. Stephen moved his knee between Tony’s leg, putting pressure on his stiffening crotch. Tony groaned louder at the small amount of friction and dug his fingers into Stephen’s cloak which slipped off of Stephen and flew off, which surprised Tony, but he wasn’t about to get distracted from this moment right here, right now. Stephen moved to start sucking and nipping at Tony’s neck, letting out soft growls and groans into the bite marks he was leaving. Tony let out a small moan and pushed Stephen off of him, straightening his clothes which had become disheveled. “S-Stephen. I... Think we should wait a bit... At least let me take you on a date.... First...” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh? Is the great Tony Stark nervous? And refusing my advances? Very well. We shall go on a date first. Where would you like to take me?” He asked. Tony thought about it. “How about... Sushi?” He asked. “Sushi sounds wonderful, _Anthony_.” Stephen looked at him with a glance, his eyes narrow. Tony bit his lip once again, another turn on, fuck. Tony also liked the way Stephen almost whispered his name, it sent shivers down his spine.

Tony nodded. “Alright, then... I promised Peter I would make lasagna for dinner tonight, so how does tomorrow sound? I’m thinking 7:30?” He asked. Stephen nodded. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then, Stark.” Tony nodded and walked out of the sanctum. He looked at the building as if he had dreamed his experience, and walked home.


	2. Strange(er) than sushi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony go out for Sushi.

Tony looked in the mirror, he was wearing a black suit with a red silk tie and pocket square, and a white silk shirt. To keep it casual, and, because he hated dress shoes, he went with a pair of black converse high tops. He put on his red tinted sunglasses and sighed. Today was going to be good, hopefully, probably, he thought. “You can do this, Tony, it’s just a sushi date.” He said to himself. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and nodded, heading out. He got in his orange sports car, his favorite, and drove towards the sanctum. It would’ve been more romantic to have Happy drive them in the limo, but it was the first date, and with sushi at that. Sushi? No, no, Stephen. I meant Stephen, Goddamnit, stop being distracted, he thought to himself. He turned on the radio, and AC/DC’s ‘ _Highway to Hell_ ’ was playing. He nodded his head to the beat while he drove. He zoned out a little because he ran a red light and three stop signs. Whoops. Oh well, didn’t matter. He’d just pay the fines. Pocket money for him.

That was until a cop pulled him over. Great, he thought, just what I needed, I’m gonna be late. He rolled down his window and pulled his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, taking them off. “Can I help you, officer?” He asked. The officer bent down so he could look at Tony. “License and registration.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on, you know who I am. _And I_ , am late for a sushi date. So why don’t you step along and get out of my way so I can get to said date and bill me later.” Tony said, annoyance clear in his voice. The officer didn’t look amused. “License. And registration. Before I arrest you for driving under the influence.” Tony scoffed. “I haven’t had a drink since 2 AM. That was a verbal threat, I feel threatened. I want your name and badge number.” He said, as he grabbed his license from his wallet and his registration from the glove box, handing it to the officer. “I’ll be right back.” The officer said, walking back to his cruiser. Tony watched him in the side view mirror.

When the officer returned, he handed Tony four tickets, his license and registration. “You’re being ticketed for one count of running a red light, and three counts of running a stop sign. You have 15 days to pay the fines or appeal it in court.” The officer said. “Great, now get out of my hair and go get a donut or something, I’ve got a date that I’m late for.” Tony rolled up his window and drove off, and to the sanctum. He parked on the street and got out, almost running to the door, which opened upon his arrival. He walked in, and Stephen was standing on the top of the staircase. “I can explain, Stephen... I didn’t mean to be late, I actually left early, but I got distracted and apparently violated some traffic laws and got pulled over.”

Stephen walked down the steps, not in his usual robes and cloak, but instead in a pair of black jeans that fit him quite well and a grey T-Shirt. “It’s alright, Tony. I don’t mind. You’re only fashionably late.” He chuckled, taking one slow, calculated step at a time down the stairs. Tony bit his lip again as Stephen approached. “You look very over dressed for a sushi date, _Anthony_ ~.” Stephen smirked, knowing it excited Tony when he said his name like that. Tony cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I like to dress nice. I only usually wear casual when I’m in R&D or just lounging. Shall we?” He extended his arm towards the door.

Stephen let a small smile grace his lips before returning to his usual stoic resting bitch face. He walked out the door with Tony, the doors slamming behind them. Tony opened the passenger door for Stephen. “My, what a gentleman.” Stephen remarked, getting in and letting Tony shut the door. “I try.” Tony said, and then shut the door for him gently. He walked around to the drivers side and got in, turning on the car. He pulled out and started driving down the street. “So, which sushi place are we gracing our presence with?” Stephen asked. “The best sushi place in the city. The blue dragon.” Tony smirked. Stephen raised an eyebrow. “That place is the most expensive sushi place in the city. If it were any fancier you’d need reservations!” He said. “Well, One, I’m Tony Stark, two, I’m Tony Stark, and three, I practically got us reservations. I rented the entire place out besides staff. Didn’t want paparazzi following us in.” Stephen smiled a little. “I can handle a little fame, Tony. I used to have it.” He stated. “Yes, but not as much as me.” Tony grinned. “The headlines tomorrow are going to be ‘Tony Stark, dating mystery man? Affair or commitment.’ And I’ll have to hold a press conference about the whole thing.” He chuckled. He pulled up to the restaurant, and parked, getting out and once again opening Stephen’s door for him. He closed it after Stephen got out and walked in with him.

When they entered the building, a young Asian woman in a kimono was waiting for them, and bowed. “Hello, Mister Stark. We have been waiting for you.” She escorted them to a room, and slid the paper door aside and let them sit down on the ground in front of the small Japanese table. She held out menus to them. “You can just put it on the table, I don’t like to be handed things.” Tony stated. The woman nodded and put the menu on the table. She filled their Sake cups and stood by the door waiting on their order. “I haven’t had sushi in a while, so I’ll get the variety plate.” Tony stated. “Yes, I believe I will have the same.” Stephen nodded. The woman nodded, bowed, and left, closing the door behind herself. Tony sipped at the Sake in his cup, looking at Stephen. “Well, are you impressed yet?” He asked. “I’m impressed by your efforts. You seem to genuinely want this, and I have to admit it’s nice.” Stephen nodded. Tony smirked. “Yes, I do. I do want this.” He said. The door opened again and two women came in, dressed similarly to the first and put their plates in front of them, bowed, and walked out backwards, shutting the door. Tony looked to his plate and scoffed. “I asked for a fork for you and they gave us both forks. Can’t even follow directions.” He rolled his eyes, glad he at least got the option of chopsticks as well. Stephen picked up the fork with his shaking hands. If this was pre-accident he would’ve definitely used the chopsticks and show off how delicately he could handle things with his hands. But now... It didn’t even cross his mind. He had trouble holding the fork and Tony noticed. “Here...” He said, grabbing the fork for Stephen and putting it to his lips. Stephen looked a bit shocked and surprised, but accepted the gesture none the less. “I can hold the fork on my own, Stark.” He said as he took the bite off of the fork. “Yes, I know, but this is romantic and I wanted to help.” Tony chuckled. He wiped some rogue rice off of Stephen’s cheek with his thumb. “Well, that was a bit forward for a first date.” Stephen teased. “Excuse me, are you not the one who pushed me against the wall and tried to swallow my tongue before we even had a first date to begin with yesterday?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. “I jest, Tony.” Stephen let out a brief chuckle. “Yeah, well, I could’ve been more forward and licked it off~” Tony grinned.

He handed Stephen back his fork and opened his chopsticks. He tried to eat with them but he couldn’t. He had no clue how to hold them, and he was a damn genius. He huffed a bit and opted for the fork instead. “I think it’s adorable that you can’t hold the fork, _Anthony_.” Oh god there he goes again. Tony shifted a bit and cleared his throat. “Oh, am I making you _nervous_? Perhaps flustered?” Stephen asked. Tony shivered and looked down at his plate, starting to nervously eat. God, how he wanted Stephen to take him right there... He cleared his throat. “Can we get some water in here? Water? Yes, thank you!” He called to the waitress, who brought them a pitcher of ice water and two full cups. The rest of the meal was ate in silence for a while. Stephen looking to Tony. “So... Uh.” Tony had run out of relevant things to talk about, really. “Is the great Tony Stark speechless for once? How cute.” Stephen smirked. It was nice to see the genius scrambling for something to say for once.

Tony cleared his throat. “I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that and pretend that my sushi is not gone.” He said. He had accidentally stress eaten all of his sushi. Whoops. “It’s okay to be nervous, Tony. Let’s go back to your tower, hm?” Stephen asked. Tony nodded and paid for the sushi, and left a hundred dollar tip for the waitress, and walked out of the restaurant with Stephen. He held the door open for Stephen both getting out of the restaurant and getting into the car. He walked around to his side of the car and got in, starting the car and buckling up, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the tower, letting the valet park the car after getting out with Stephen. He walked him inside the lobby and into the elevator. “Stark.” He said. The elevator chimed and in an Irish woman’s voice said “Welcome back, Boss.” And the elevator started going up. “Impressive, Tony.” Stephen said, putting his hands in his pockets. Tony turned to face Stephen and suddenly he was forced against the glass elevator door, Stephen kissing him roughly. The elevator doors opened and they fell back, Stephen ontop of Tony. Tony laughed and smiled, kissing Stephen back. “Balls to the Wall?” He grinned. Stephen chuckled a bit darkly. “Oh, you shouldn’t have said that, _Anthony_.” Stephen smirked and pulled Tony to his feet only to slam him to the wall face first and pin his arm behind his back, nipping and sucking at his neck. Tony let out a gasp. “N-Not what I m-meant...” he said. Stephen chuckled again. “Is the great Tony Stark stuttering? My my.” He let go of Tony and took him by the wrist, dragging him to the couch and sitting down, making Tony straddle his lap. He started kissing him, holding his face in his hands.

Tony groaned lowly and opened his mouth, letting Stephen’s tongue explore it like yesterday, putting his hands on Stephen’s shoulders, grinding against him lightly. Stephen put a hand in Tony’s hair and gripped it, making Tony whine a bit. Stephen loved it. He sucked on Tony’s tongue and grunted a bit. While they were making out, Tony didn’t hear Peter come into the room. “Uhhhh...” Peter said. “Should... I come back later...?” He asked. Tony started to speak. “Yes, yes you shou-“ Stephen cut him off. “Not necessary, dear Peter. I was just going home.”Stephen moved Tony from his lap and got up, opening a portal. “Tomorrow, Stark. How about you come by the sanctum around.... 6:30?” He asked, before stepping through the portal before Tony could say anything. Tony groaned and looked at Peter. “Movie?” He asked. Peter nodded. “...Alien?” Peter suggested. “Sure, kid.” Tony ruffled his hair.

 


	3. Strange(er) things than the movies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen see a movie and things get steamy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY this got uploaded late! I had major writers block and and AO3 hates emojis so I had to figure out on my own it was the emojis that was the problem!! As always, feedback is appreciated and I will get chapter 4 up ASAP!!

Tony woke up early that morning. He never set an alarm, because he usually liked to sleep in. However, he actually slept well last night for some reason. So he woke up early, around 8:30 instead of his usual noon to one P.M. he sat up and flipped the blanket off of himself and swung his legs over the bed, stretching his arms. His hair a mess from tossing and turning. His chest didn’t have the familiar blue glow to it. The arc reactor (which he didn’t need to keep him alive anymore), was gone from the tube in his chest, and the tube was capped by a plastic cover. And of course, he was wearing iron man boxers.

Going to his bathroom and getting in the shower, he stayed in for about half an hour, letting the hot water relax his muscles. Once he was clean he got out and dried off, going to his closet. He picked out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black and white raglan t-shirt. He pushed the sleeves up past his elbows and fixed his hair, walking out of his room and going to the kitchen. He had made Peter his lunch last night and smiled, seeing the paper bag gone from the counter.

He made some toast and ate it while he scrolled through his phone. Once he was done eating and finished a pot of coffee, he went to his workshop and started tinkering for a while. He found he couldn’t really focus on what he needed to do, (blame the ADD), and decided to tinker on a few projects he wanted to do instead. He looked to his phone which pinged and grabbed it, with a small grin on his face. He got a text from Stephen.

                                                 

                                          **[Crunch Wrap Supreme]**

 

>[Are you busy today? I thought we could do something fun tonight. Perhaps catch a movie tonight? - Stephen]

 

<[You know you don’t have to sign off on your texts, right? And yes, I would love to go see a movie. Which were you thinking? I’ll tell Pete to stay at a friends house tonight~]

 

>[Whatever you’d like to see. I’m not picky. And my phone automatically signs my name at the end of my text messages. I do not know how to turn it off. - Stephen]

 

<[I’ll fix it for you when I pick you up. 7ish sound alright? I promise I’ll dress more casual this time.]

 

>[Yes, Seven sounds fine. I’ll see you then... Anthony. - Stephen.]

 

<[<3]

Read at 11:32 A.M

________________________________________________________

 

Tony wasn’t able to focus on any work now. He was only able to think about Stephen, so instead of tinkering he went to his computer and looked at new movies in the theatre currently. He had about seven and a half hours until he had to pick up Stephen from the sanctum. He could do this. It was just a second date and a movie and... Possibly more after.

He shivered a bit as he thought about Stephen pushing him against the bed, holding his hands behind his back and- Phone. His phone was dinging. He scrambled to grab it and look at the notifications. It was a flood of texts from various contacts, wanting to know who the man was that he was with the day before. Great. Now he had to hold a press conference just to announce that he was dating someone. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

                                                       | **1:36 P.M** |

 

Tony walked into the conference room and up to the podium. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and his famous red tinted sunglasses. He poked the microphone. Suddenly questions started spewing about who the mystery man was, was he dating, married, what was his relationship with pepper, etc. Tony spent the next hour addressing questions ranging from the normal to the obscure. When he was finished with the conference and walked out to his orange sports car, he got in and texted Stephen.

 

                                                **[Crunch Wrap Supreme]**

 

<[Just got out of the press conference, everyone knows now. It’s a good thing I rented the entire movie theatre out.]

 

>[I can handle a little spotlight, Tony. You don’t have to worry. - Stephen]

 

<[I just wish I could date in peace. I had to hold an entire press conference just on this topic alone. Anyway, change of plans. How do you feel about watching a movie at my in home theatre instead? We’ll be done with it and have time before Peter comes home to have some fun~]

 

>[Alright... But you better have the extra buttery popcorn, Stark. - Stephen]

 

<[Oh I’ll bring the butter alright~ Be at the tower in half an hour.]

Read at 2:40 PM

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony smiled as the portal opened in front of him and Stephen stepped out of it. He was wearing clothes similar to their first date. Tony had just put on what he had been wearing that morning. “Hello, Stephanie.” Tony grinned. “Hello,  _Anthony_ ~” Stephen quipped back. He looked down at Tony and grabbed Tony’s chin with his index finger and thumb, making him look directly up at him, he leaned down to kiss him. “Lead me to your theatre and let us watch a movie~” he chuckled. Tony nodded and shivered a bit before walking Stephen to his in home theatre. They watched ‘The Notebook’ and Tony may have cried a little bit. When it was over, Tony walked out with Stephen. He winked at him and started to lead him to his bedroom.

“I hope you prepared for this, Stark.” Stephen said. Tony grinned and nodded. “Oh, I have. More than you think, trust me.” He nodded. He lead him to the bedroom and Stephen immediately grabbed Tony’s wrist, throwing him face down on the bed and pinning him there. Tony gasped and groaned. One of Stephen’s hands had his arms pinned behind his back, though not tightly, since, Stephen couldn’t grip things very well. The other was trying to get Tony’s jeans open and down. All while Stephen was nibbling and biting at his ear. Tony groaned and whined a little. Stephen got his pants down and smirked. “Oh- So this is what you meant by you were prepared, hm?” He pulled at the bright red butt plug inside of Tony.

Tony groaned and pushed back against it. “Y-Yes.” He squirmed. “Where do you keep your condoms, Tony? Tell me.” He said, conjuring up a magical rope and tying Tony’s wrists with it. Tony gasped a little. “B-Bedside table... Bottom drawer.” He bit his lip. Stephen slinked off to get the condoms and came back, his tongue now teasingly taunting Tony’s ear shell. Stephen leaned over Tony as he played with the plug in Tony’s ass, pulling on it a little before shoving it in deep, making Tony gasp and writhe. Stephen took it out and aligned his cock with Tony’s entrance. “Are you ready, Anthony?” Stephen asked, breath hot against Tony’s ear. Tony shuddered and nodded. “Y-Yes, Master!” Master...? Hm. Stephen grinned at that and pushed into Tony, until he was at the base, full hilt. Tony moaned slightly.

Stephen gave Tony a chance to adjust before immediately falling into a rhythm, slamming in and out of him, making Tony moan loudly under him. The sounds of skin slapping skin and Tony’s moans combined with Stephen’s occasional grunts filled the air. Stephen nibbles at Tony’s ear lobe, sliding a hand under the man to stroke him off. He rubbed his shaking thumb over Tony’s slit and Tony practically screamed in pleasure, pushing back against Stephen as precum leaked from his tip. Stephen slammed into him more until Tony came, by that time Stephen’s name had become a mantra, and Stephen was loving it.

Feeling Tony tense around him he came as well, groaning. He lingered for a moment before pulling out, slipping the condom off and tying it before throwing it away. He sat on the bed and petted Tony’s hair. He untied the magical rope and pulled Tony into bed. It was only a little after 3:30... A nap couldn’t hurt. He laid down with Tony and stroked his hair until he also fell asleep. 


	4. Strange(er) things than a shower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony have a shower and eat breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I forgot to title this chapter and give a summary. Feedback is appreciated, chapter 5 is coming along nicely!

Stephen awoke before Tony, around 9:30 A.M, and sat up. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and swung his legs over the bed carefully as to not wake Tony. He looked over to Tony where he was laying, asleep peacefully. He rose an eyebrow as his beloved Cloak was laying ontop of Tony. Hm. He’ll have to ask Cloak about it later. He pulled on his boxers and walked out the door, going to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and leaned in and grabbed the orange juice container with a shaky hand. He closed the door and let out a small, undignified yelp of surprise. Peter was standing there, rubbing one eye with his palm idly. “Hey Da-...” Peter stopped short on what he was saying. He looked Stephen over quickly as if in a panic. “D-Dr. Strange!? W-What are you doing in my house!? Naked!?” It then dawned on him, remembering he walked in on Stephen and Tony making out two nights ago. He blinked more times than a human really should in more than 5 seconds, turned on his heel and threw his hands up in the air. “NOPE.” And walked back to his room.

Stephen looked baffled and slightly mortified that the kid caught him the morning after. He poured a glass of orange juice and downed it before returning to Tony’s room. He got dressed and clapped his hands for Cloak, now realizing that Cloak was not with him last night. Cloak snapped to attention and floated over to Stephen, looking sad and like a toddler who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Tony groaned and stirred from the warmth of Cloak leaving him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and moved a hand to scratch his back. He looked over to Stephen. “Leaving already, magic man?” He asked with a yawn that was bigger, louder, and longer than any human should possibly be able to pull off. Stephen crossed his arms. “I saw your son this morning.” Stephen admitted. “Oh yeah? How’d he take it?” Tony asked. “Not well, considering I only had my underpants on. He ran back to his room in horror. Or disgust, possibly both.” Stephen sighed. “...He’ll come around.” Tony shrugged. “I need coff-“ Stephen summoned a mug full of coffee for Tony and handed it to him. “-ee... Thanks.” Tony sat up more and nursed the mug of coffee. “...So what’s with Capey over there?” Tony asked. “I’m not too sure. I left him at the sanctum last night... I suppose he flew over here sometime in the night. I was meaning to ask him about it later.” Tony nodded. “Wait... Did... You say _underpants_?”

Stephen just rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. “We both need showers. You go first, I’ll be here.” He said. “Excuse me? I’m not taking a morning after shower without you if you’re still here.” He said. “...I need more cof-“ And his coffee was refilled. “Fee... Thank you, magic coffee man.” He said, nursing his second cup. “As I was saying, I’m not taking a shower without you. Besides, it’s a waste of water to take two showers.” Stephen rose an eyebrow but said nothing. “Alright, fine, whenever you’re ready.” He nodded. Tony nursed a 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th cup of coffee with refills from Stephen before he finally got out of bed. “That much coffee at once is horrible for you, Stark.” Stephen said. “I’ve had more than that at one time.” Tony admitted. “Well, it was certainly amusing to see how much you would drink of it at one time.” He chuckled, standing. He noticed Tony had a slight limp and chuckled once more. He walked over and picked him up bridal style. “H-Hey!! Put me down!” Tony huffed. Stephen shook his head. “You’ve got a limp, plus you’re... Much smaller in stature than me, and I’ve been working out. I’m carrying you.” Stephen grinned. Tony sighed and gave up, letting Stephen carry him to his bathroom.

The shower was huge, fully encased wall shower with a glass door with enough room to fit four people comfortably, water jets on every side except for the door, a retractable shower head, and a shower head attached to the ceiling so it would come out like it was raining or you were standing under a waterfall. Stephen chuckled. “Impressive.” He said, putting Tony down and undressing, watching Tony’s naked form wander over to the shower. He licked his lips a bit and chuckled darkly to himself. Tony drove out his most primal instincts and he just wanted him to himself, all day, everyday. It didn’t help that Tony was one of the most genius and attractive men on the planet alive today. Stephen followed Tony into the bathroom and took a moment to admire Tony’s ass. He walked into the shower behind Tony and wrapped his arms around him, running a shaky hand up his body, to his chest, teasing one of his nipples while the other held him close by his abdomen. “Stephen, let go. We need to shower..” Tony moaned a bit. Stephen just chuckled against Tony’s neck, nipping at it, taking in his scent. “We can shower after...” he muttered, his hand moving down to fondle Tony’s cock and balls. Tony gasped a little and groaned loud. Stephen gently pushed him into the shower wall. Their bodies getting wet and slick from the overhead shower head. Stephen moved his hand down and chuckled. Tony gasped and pushed against the wall. “Still nice and wide for me, hm, _Anthony_?” He whispered into Tony’s ear seductively. Tony shivered a bit. He whined and bit his lip. “Stephen... N-Not right now, please. I’m sore from last night. Please? Just let me shower...”

Stephen sighed but nodded, letting go of Tony. “Fine, But I could just as easily heal you.” He said. “I don’t need magic healing.” Tony huffed. “Fine, But as soon as you are healed up... That ass is _**mine**_ , _Anthony_.” Stephen said in his ear. Tony shivered once more and started washing his hair, ignoring the erection he now had. Stephen conjured a pair of magic hands to wash himself since he couldn’t really wash his hair with his hands being in pain and shaking so much... Stephen just admired Tony’s body while he washed and once they were out and dry, Stephen summoned some clothes from the Sanctum. A pair ofslim leg jeans, a white t-shirt and a maroon plaid button up, which Tony helped him roll the sleeves up on. Tony went for just some jeans and a long sleeve sweatshirt that said Stark industries on it, and walked out to the kitchen with Stephen. “So, what do you want for breakfast?” Tony asked. “...You can cook?” Stephen asked.

“Of course I can cook.” Tony said, pretending to be offended. “So, what was capey doing here?” He asked as he started making bacon and eggs. “His name is Levvy and I am unsure. But he was keeping you warm last night so I suspect he might be picking up on my... Feelings for you. And trying to protect you for me.”

“I’m both incredibly creeped out and flattered.” Tony chuckled.

Peter came out of his room and was dressed and had his backpack on. “Bye Dad! I’ll pick up breakfast on the way to school! Hi Doc, sorry about this morning!” He said as he rushed out.

“Huh. Well, at least we have the place to ourselves~” Tony grinned.

“What would you like to do today then?” Stephen asked.

“I was thinking... Maybe we could go for a picnic in the park.”

“Sounds nice.” Stephen nodded.

”I hope he realizes today is Saturday.”


	5. Strange(er) things than sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen get down real dirty and then go for a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I was shooting for 2k words to make up for chapter 4 which was a lazy write and a bit short. Anyway, enjoy, and as always, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> CHAPTER 6 WILL BE OUT VERY SOON! I updated the chapters and took out the dates on them because I felt that limited me a lot on the timeline. So if you're wondering why the dates are gone, that's why.

“You know...” Stephen looked over at Tony. “I’ve been thinking and... Time is relative, yet we humans have so little of it. We’re born, we live, and we die. None of us know how short or long our time here is...” Stephen looked up at Tony. “Are you gonna get all philosophical on me or are you going to get somewhere with this?” Tony asked. Stephen sighed. “I just. Would rather... I don’t know, I suppose... Skip all the things. Go straight to commitment? I know you hate commitment, it’s written all over your face. I’m not asking you to marry me, I just... l Feel like we’re more than just lovers, this will be our third date and we’ve already showered together, made out, had sex... We’re going pretty fast, don’t you think?” He asked. “You want to slow down?” Tony asked. “Hell no, all I’m saying is... Time is short and we’re only human. I’ve got a Sanctum to watch over, you have a son and your tech to build, we’re both busy men... I want to make the most of the time we do have together.” Stephen said, getting up and walking over to Tony. He took Tony’s chin in his index finger and thumb and pulled him in for a kiss. They lingered there for a few minutes, neither of them wanting the moment to end. Until they smelled burning. “Shit! Shit, shit!” Tony looked to his pan, the bacon and eggs he was cooking were burning.

Stephen quickly put out the fire with magic and sighed. “Tony, pay more attention.” He said, chuckling. Tony grumbled a bit and cleaned up, and instead grabbed some gluten free waffles from the freezer and popped them in his twelve slot toaster he made. “I guess you could say it was the... Heat of the moment?” Stephen chuckled.

“There you go with your music puns. ‘ _Heat_ _of_ _the_ _moment_ ’, Asia, 1982.”

“Very good, you’re learning.” Stephen smirked and kissed him once more and pulled away quickly. The waffles popped up and Tony plated them, and they

Sat down at the table and started eating. “I thought you said you were a good cook. Good cooks don’t burn things~” Stephen teased. “I am a good cook, you just distracted me.” Tony admitted. “I’ll give you that one.” Stephen nodded. “So. Tell me. What’s going on in that big brain of yours? Oh how I’d love to look at it closely, pick it apart...” Stephen said. “One, creepy. Two, I’m just thinking about Pete. It’s Saturday, he usually sleeps in until 1 PM. I don’t know why he was up already, and then went back to bed only to run out thinking it was a school day...” Tony admitted. “He was probably just startled by seeing me here, mostly naked. I’m sure he’ll realize and then just go do teenager things.” Stephen shrugged. “I hope you’re right.” Tony sighed. They finished eating and Stephen decided to do the dishes for Tony. Tony hugged him from behind. He spoke in Italian, whispering in Stephen’s ear, even though he had to stand on his tip toes to do so. “ ** _Mia_** **_cara_** , **_fottimi_**.”

“Italian? Well, aren’t you a man of many talents, _Anthony_.” Stephen grinned. He twisted around and twirled Tony so he now had Tony pinned against the counter. They shared a passionate kiss and one of Stephen’s hands grabbed Tony’s ass. Tony groaned lowly and squirmed underneath Stephen. But Stephen was unrelenting, and kept kissing Tony. Tony didn’t break away and felt himself becoming hard. “Bedroom. **_Now_**.” Tony said as he panted after breaking away for air. “As you wish, Stark.” Stephen chuckled darkly and picked up Tony bridal style, taking him to the bedroom.

Stephen threw Tony onto the bed and started to unbuckle his belt, sliding it off while staring at Tony and licking his lips. Tony frantically scrambled to get his clothes off before Stephen got his off, though he slightly wondered what would have went down if he had been slower. He looked up at Stephen and bit his lip. Stephen grinned and stripped his pants off and pulled the back of his shirt up and over his head, throwing the shirt to the floor and climbed on to the bed, straddling Tony to gaze predatorily down at him. He chuckled and boxed Tony in, his arms on either side of him. “You’re beautiful, Stark...” Stephen breathed out hungrily, the lust and want clear in his voice. He leaned down and started nipping and sucking on Tony’s neck. Tony groaned slightly and squirmed underneath Stephen. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard. Stephen chuckled darkly against Tony’s neck and left a large, dark mark there. He pulled away and pulled him into a rough kiss before spreading Tony’s legs wide. “Mmm... You look delicious, _Anthony_...” Stephen grinned. He summoned a magic hand to start prepping Tony a bit. Tony gasped as the hand probed him and stretched him out. One finger, two fingers, scissoring him... Three fingers, all stretching him out nice and wide. Tony moaned out as the quite literal magic fingers explored him. He knew Stephen was controlling the hand and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. He bit his lip and opened his eyes, looking at Stephen who was smirking at him and looking like he was the only man on Earth.

Stephen started grinding against Tony as he was straddling him and groaned, moving his head back as his hips rolled against Tony’s. He slowly stopped and a whine escaped Tony. Stephen chuckled. He smirked and stopped straddling Tony and aligned his cock with Tony’s entrance. “Are you ready, _Anthony_?” Stephen asked with a heavily erotic tone. Tony nodded. “Yes! Yes, I am- Oh god, Stephen, _please_. I **need** it. I _want_ it. Wreck me, **_please_**!” Tony practically begged. It was adorable how needy the billionaire was right now.

Stephen grinned and trailed kisses down Tony’s neck, his collar bone, his upper chest... As he did this, he slicked up his cock with some lube and pushed into Tony slowly until he was full hilt. He waited for Tony to adjust while he left kisses on his chest, nipping and sucking, leaving little dark marks all over his upper chest. He moved down to one of Tony’s nipples and sucked it, flicked it with his tongue and teased it until it was rock hard and pink, and coated in his saliva. He moved on to the other one, slowly starting to pull out and push back in, inch by inch he pulled out more and pushed back in, until he built a good pace and steady rhythm. Tony was moaning under him, begging for more and Stephen happily gave it to him, moving up so he could kiss him roughly while he fucked Tony’s brains out. Tony moaned and writhed underneath Stephen while he got fucked silly. Stephen chuckled darkly and smirked. “Look at you... Needy, begging for me. You’re cute like this, Tony, absolutely ravishing... You make me feel like no other can... And for that, I’m rewarding you.”

“Yeah...? How are you gonna r-reward me?” Tony asked, barely able to control his breathing. Stephen grinned and pulled out of Tony. “I’m going to give you a short rest... And then let you ride me as long as you desire.” Stephen grinned, conjuring some ice water for them to drink and get rehydrated.

Stephen helped Tony sit up a bit and they drank their ice water. Stephen made sure Tony was alright to keep going, he checked his blood pressure and made him get control of his breathing before they went any further. Once he was sure Tony was fine, he laid back on the bed and Tony positioned himself above Stephen, slowly, very slowly, lowering himself down onto that wizardly cock. Tony groaned and didn’t stop until he was sitting on Stephen’s hips. He took a moment to adjust again before starting to slowly bounce. After a few moments he picked up the pace a bit, and then again, and again, until he was riding Stephen’s cock like a bull that had been locked in a pen for six months straight. His hips rocked forward and backward, holding onto Stephen’s sides for stability. He moaned loudly as he rode Stephen, Stephen groaning under Tony as well as Tony rode him. They were both in a bit of bliss, moaning each other’s names until it became a mantra. Like this, it didn’t take long for Stephen to get close. “Nn- Tony, I’m going to-“ Tony interrupted him. “M-Me too... C-Come on, j-just let go. I want it...” He panted. Stephen closed his eyes and moaned as he came inside of Tony, his toes curling. Tony felt the hot liquid rush inside of him and he moaned loudly, and he came on Stephen’s stomach and chest. He tightened around Stephen which made Stephen moan louder. Tony panted and sat there until he could move properly again, and got up, Stephen’s cock coming out of him with a loud ‘pop’. Tony laid down on his side next to Stephen, panting. “That was... So hot. Fuck.” Tony groaned. Stephen used a small spell to get rid of the cum leaking out of Tony, and summoned more ice water. This time in a cup with a straw. “Drink.” He said. Tony put his lips on the straw and sucked down the ice water until it was all gone. “Thanks...” Tony smiled. “You’re welcome, Tony.” Stephen smiled back and pulled Tony close to him. “We’ll take a nap and then go have a picnic in Central Park.” Stephen nodded and closed his eyes, holding Tony. This was going to be a good nap.

 

| **3:** **30**   **PM** |

 

Tony groaned, stirring and waking up from his nap. He wriggled himself out of Stephen’s hold and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of them and stretched. He looked to Stephen and smiled. He shook him gently. “Stephen, wake up.” He said gently. Stephen groaned. “What... What time is it?” He asked. “It’s half past three.” Tony muttered. Stephen nodded and sat up. Tony chuckled as Stephen had a bad case of bed head. “Come on, we need showers...” he said. He got out of the bed and limped to the bathroom. Stephen stretched and followed. They spent the next half hour taking a shower, giving each other lazy kisses and sharing smiles with each other, letting the hot water relax their muscles. Once they were clean and dried, Stephen summoned more clothes for himself and got dressed, and Tony just grabbed some sweat pants and a hoodie and put them on. They walked out to the kitchen and Tony made some coffee and started to put together a picnic basket.

Stephen smiled and watched Tony. Once Tony was finished with the basket and his coffee, he fixed Stephen’s hair for him. Tony got properly dressed and took Stephen out to his orange sports car and held the door open for him. Once Stephen was in he walked around to the drivers side and got in, putting the picnic basket on the floor board. He turned on the car and drove off towards Central Park. Once they got there, they walked for a couple miles until they found the perfect spot to eat and Tony Stark down the blanket and sat down, putting the basket in the middle. They shared a kiss before they started to pull things out of the basket and started to eat.

 

| **6** **PM** |

    

Tony drove Stephen home and smiled to himself. That was a good day... He made steak for dinner with mashed potatoes, green beans and apple juice. Peter ended up eating four bowls of mashed potatoes and green beans and two steaks. After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. They decided on Ninja Assassin and Peter ended up falling asleep half way through. Tony chuckled and carried the boy to his room and tucked him in before going to his own room. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He drifted into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.


	6. Strange(er) things than a car.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sells his cars and gets a brand new one. Stephen fucks him over it and then they go for a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO!!! I am SO SORRY that this chapter got up way later than it should've. I've been trying to write them at my own pace instead of getting one or two chapters out a week. Better quality that way, yeah? Anyway, I don't have wifi on my ipad where I usually write my fics, so that's another reason it's been uploaded late. Chapter 7 will be up soon, and they will get to the ice rink! Also yes, I got rid of the dates, and the prelude of "it all started 3 months ago" as I felt it limited me in the timeline and plot a bit, so I got uncomfortable with it being there.

_**The next morning.** _

 

Tony woke up to the smell of bacon in the air. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Who could be cooking? Pete’s at Ned’s... “Friday. Who’s in the kitchen?” He asked. F.R.I.D.A.Y responded. “Doctor Stephen Strange, boss. He’s cooking you breakfast.” She said. Tony smiled to himself a little and nodded. “Thanks, Fri.” He said, getting up and heading to the shower. He got in and scrubbed down, and rinsed off. He fixed his hair and dried it quickly before getting dressed in jeans and an AC/DC long sleeved t-shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and walked out to the kitchen. He immediately went to the coffee maker and started drinking from the pot. “Good morning.” Stephen said, looking over to Tony. Tony held up a finger while he chugged the hot coffee. Once he finished it, he looked to Stephen as he started another pot. “Morning, _sweetheart_.” Tony said with a wink, looking over at Stephen. “I see you’re making breakfast.” Tony grinned. Stephen nodded. “Bacon and eggs with toast and mini sausages.” Stephen smiled. “Figured you’d like breakfast in bed after yesterday, but it looks like you decided to get back up.” He smiled, plating the food. “I smelled the bacon and had to see what was going on.” Tony chuckled, and sat down, with the fresh pot of coffee. “Thanks, Stephen.” Tony smiled. Stephen nodded. “No problem. It was either this, or reread a book from the sanctum for the thousandth time. And with the memory I have, that is a bit redundant.” He chuckled. “Well... What would you like to do today?” Tony asked. “I’ll let you decide.” Stephen smiled as he started to eat. Tony nodded and started to eat as well, scrolling through his phone. “How about we go ice skating?” Tony suggested. “In the middle of June!? Where would we possibly-“ Tony interrupted Stephen. “The ice rink just opened back up suddenly~” he grinned. “Tony... Tell me you didn’t just ** _buy the ice rink_** so we could go ice skating.” Stephen said. “...Okay, I won’t.” He winked. Stephen groaned but smiled. “You really are hopeless.” He shook his head. “Hey, I want to have a good time with you... It’ll be ready to skate on tonight.” He smiled. “It’ll be just you and me...” he said, looking down to his plate and cutting up his eggs into tiny squares with his fork. “Well, then I look forward to it.” Stephen admitted with a small smirk.

  
After breakfast, Tony washed the dishes and then Stephen gave him a quick kiss. Tony smiled. “So... I sold all of my cars.” Stephen looked a bit shocked. “Really?” He asked. “Yeah... I decided to buy a new one that I really liked and leave it at that for a while. They kept getting wrecked in the workshop, so...” Tony shrugged. “May I see it?” Stephen asked. “Of course.” Tony smiled and walked him to the garage. Which also happened to connect to his workshop. A red Lamborghini was sitting in the middle of it. “A 2018 Lamborghini Huracan.” Tony smiled. Stephen walked over and ran a hand over the hood. “I had one of these before the accident...” Tony walked over and bent over the hood to get a smudge off of the windshield. “It’s a beaut, ain’t it?” Tony grinned. Stephen chuckled. “Yes... Quite.” He moved behind Tony and gripped his hips, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Just like **you** ~” he purred. Tony gasped a bit. “S-Stephen...” he shivered. “Shh...” Stephen said, nibbling at Tony’s ear. Tony moaned a bit and pressed against the hood of the car. “W-We’re really gonna do this here?” He asked. “...Do you want to stop?” Stephen asked. “Fuck no.” Tony groaned. Stephen chuckled and swatted Tony’s ass harshly. “Take off your pants...” he commanded. Tony gasped and jumped a bit, and stood up, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants as quickly as he could. He shoved his jeans down to his ankles and Stephen summoned the lube from Tony’s nightstand. Stephen chuckled and poured some lube over his shaking fingers. Tony bent back over the hood of the car. Stephen gently started to prod at Tony’s entrance. Tony gasped and pressed into the car more, sticking out his ass. “Good boy...” Stephen grinned. He shoved a finger in, thrusting it in and out slowly. Tony let out a low groan. “F-Fuck...” He whined out a little. Stephen chuckled darkly. “Do you like that, **_Anthony_**?” He asked. “Yes... Yes!” Tony exclaimed. He pushed back against Stephen’s digit, wanting more. Stephen grinned, adding a second finger and starting to scissor Tony’s entrance. Tony shivered and let out a shaky breath. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Stephen asked. “Fuck yes...” Tony muttered. “Do you want more?” Stephen inquired. “Yes...! Please...” Tony bit his lip.

“Very well.” Stephen chuckled, adding a third finger and smirking, thrusting his digits in and out of Tony and scissoring his fingers inside of him until he was properly stretched. Stephen unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, grinning. He teased Tony’s entrance with it, making it quiver in desire. Tony whined out in lust and desire. “Stephen, come on, please...” Tony begged. Stephen clicked his tongue and grinned. “Alright... Since you’re begging so nicely.” Stephen said, removing his fingers and slicking up his cock, he aligned himself with Tony’s entrance and gripped Tony’s hips, and pushed in slowly until he was full hilt. Tony gasped out and exhaled in a shaky breath, pressing himself against the hood of the car as much as he could, now flush with the car. Stephen slowly began picking up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Tony. “You like that, hm?” He asked. However, Tony couldn’t voice his approval as he was too busy being fucked into oblivion. Stephen reached up and petted his hair momentarily. He picked up his pace, slamming into Tony, effectively slamming him into the hood of the car with each thrust. For Tony, it hurt and he’d have bruises later, but it was a different kind of pain than the ‘ _old friend_ ’ kind. He was in complete bliss as he was being fucked into the hood of his brand new car. He moaned out, palms flat against the hood. Stephen leaned down and started to suck and nip on the crook of Tony’s neck, leaving large, dark hickies. He picked up the pace some more and was now brutally slamming in and out of Tony. In turn, Tony moaned as loudly as he could as Stephen was slamming against his prostate with each thrust inward. Tony’s hands balled into fists. “S-Stephen!!” Tony moaned out. “I’m s-so close!” He gasped, his breathing becoming laboured. Stephen let out a grunt. “Me too...” he panted. He reach under Tony and Tony lifted his hips up a little. Stephen started stroking Tony’s cock in time with his thrusts as they both started moaning out in pleasure. Stephen came hard inside of Tony, hot and sticky. Tony’s head flung back as he felt Stephen cum deep inside of him, and he, in turn, came as well, against the hood of the car. Stephen laid panting ontop of Tony as he tried to regain his breathing. With shaking hands he cast a stamina spell quickly over them both and they recovered almost instantly. Stephen pulled out of Tony and stroked his hair. He picked him up, dicks still out as he carried Tony to the master bathroom. “That was so fucking hot...” Tony admitted, face flushed as he clung to Stephen. “Yes, I thought you would enjoy it.” Stephen smiled, giving Tony a kiss.

  
He carried Tony to the master bathroom and sat him on the bench in the shower, helping him finish getting undressed as he did the same, turning on the hot water and helping Tony get cleaned (both inside and out) and Tony helped Stephen in turn. Once they were clean and rinsed off, Stephen got out with Tony and dried off, summoning new clothes for them to wear from each other’s respective wardrobes. He had summoned dark blue jeans, a grey V-neck shirt and a black open hoodie for himself. He pushed the hoodie sleeves past his elbows and started blow drying his hair. Tony’s outfit that got summoned was a pair of grey skinny jeans, and an Iron Maiden long sleeve shirt. Tony grabbed his secondary blow dryer and started to dry his own hair, though he took far longer than Stephen did with his hair. He also tidied up his facial hair a bit before clicking his tongue and winking at himself in the mirror. Stephen chuckled and shook his head. They walked out to the lounge and sat down on the couch, cuddling close together. “So... What do you want to do until tonight?” Tony asked. Stephen smiled. “Well... How about we go for a walk in the park and then go on a picnic?” Stephen replied.. Tony nodded. “Sounds good.” He smiled. “...Friday, have DUM-E wash the car while I’m preparing a picnic basket.” He said. “Yes, Boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. Tony got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a picnic basket from a cabinet, and then made some sandwiches, and then put the sandwiches in the basket, some cheese, wine, and some pudding cups from the fridge he usually puts in Peter’s school lunch bags. He closed it up and grabbed the picnic blanket from the same cabinet shelf and put it under the handles of the basket. “Shall we?” Tony asked. Stephen got up and nodded. “We shall.” He smiled, taking Tony’s hand and walking to the car with him.  
DUM-E had washed the car, and managed not to even scratch it. Tony patted DUM-E, "Good boy," he said, as he held Stephen's door open for him. Stephen got in the car and smiled. "Thank you." he replied, as the door was also closed for him. Tony put the picnic basket securely in the trunk before getting into the driver's seat of the lambo. He took his keys out of his pocket and started it up. It roared to life, and Tony grinned. "Oh, fuck yes... Listen to her purr." he smirked, quickly pulling out of the garage and peeling off down the road. "Tony... Please slow down." Stephen said, gripping onto his seat as best as he could. Tony looked over to Stephen and then back to the road, slowing down. "Sorry. I just get a little carried away sometimes..." he said, dropping down to 45 miles per hour.

This time, instead of going to Central Park for their picnic like they did last time, Tony and Stephen decided to go to Bryant Park, which was a lot smaller and more open. They found the perfect spot after walking for about half an hour around the park and sat down on the picnic blanket which Tony spread down on the grass ceremoniously. They sat down and pulled the food out of the basket and started to eat. Stephen used magically summoned hands to open the wine and pour it while he ate. They sat in comfortable silence, just staring into each others eyes and saying all they needed to say through just looking fondly at each other. They took an hour to eat and just relax, admiring each other. After they finished eating, they both got up and cleaned up, putting everything left back in the basket and held hands while they walked back to the car. Tony once again held the car door open for Stephen and shut it one Stephen got in, and walked around the car to get into the drivers seat. He turned the car back on and this time didn't peel out but safely backed out of the parking lot. "Do you want to go back to the tower while we wait for the ice rink to be ready or would you rather me take you home and pick you back up?" Tony asked. Stephen thought about it for a moment. "I'll go back to the tower with you, and watch 'Mysteries at the ER' and just figure out what the diagnosis is before it's even diagnosed." He smiled. Tony laughed a little. "You never cease to amuse me, Stephen." he nodded, and started driving back towards the tower.


End file.
